


Chair

by Leicy_Kyle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, a bit creepy, mirror, relaxation tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicy_Kyle/pseuds/Leicy_Kyle
Summary: You listen to some relaxation tapes and nothing is wrong.
Kudos: 1





	Chair

"Life is good, u are a chair, it's nice.

it's not nice when people sit on you. try sprouting thorns. thorns are nice. tea is nice, but you can't have tea because you are a chair. okay maybe being a chair isn't all that nice. i wish i was sad about my chair brethren not being able to drink tea. i am not sad. i am too tired to be sad. 

i am a chair.

breath in.

breath out. 

repeat after me: i am a chair.

in this 6 course audio guide i will lead you trough your journey to enlightenment. 

deep breath in... and out. just like so. you are doing splendidly.

end of side A. please swap your tape to side B. to continue the 1st course."

you open your eyes after the metallic click of the tape coming to it's end. your room looks softer than you remember, the evening sun is shinning in trough the open window behind you casting the whole room in a warm orange hue. 

you can hear birds and cars passing by outside. 

inside your old empty house the creeking of the floor boards and door hinges squeaking keep you company. 

you sit a while longer on the floor, not focusing on any of the sounds. the floor doesn't feel as cold and harsh against your skin anymore. you focous on where your legs are touching the floor, how it feels, how your clothes weigh on your back. your spine is stiff from sitting up so straight. you release the tension from your shoulders and unschrunc your face. you notice how your nose feels a little bit colder when you breath in.

you focus on every joint and every muscle, not encouraging or condemning any of the things you feel. just existing. 

your mind returns to the tape. 

"To become a chair. being at peace with your environment and demonic influences. course one. tape one. side B." 

the voice of the woman is soothing and calm. you notice even your mirror image, who decided stop imitating you quite some time ago, seems to soften the harsh look it's always directing at you. 

you let the voice lull you into a trance once more.


End file.
